


Do you know how hard it is to herd Ravenclaws? [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (because of the Thinking and Questioning), Accidental Neglect of First Years, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Questioning, Questions, Ravenclaws being Ravenclaws, Thinking, way too much thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: And then Su turns to her and goes, “Where DO Vanished objects go?”Damn it all to hell, Lisa knows that look.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/05%20Do%20you%20know%20how%20hard%20it%20is%20to%20heard%20Ravenclaws.mp3) | 8:47 | 6.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/do-you-know-how-hard-it-is-to-herd-ravenclaws) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
